Walmart
by EmmaClowes
Summary: What happens when you mix the Cullen's, a few wolves and a list of What Not To Do In Walmart? Will the vampire speed help with some of the tasks or will they get caught? On Haitus due to FF not letting me upload
1. Flash Forward

Bree's POV

I sigh to myself, feeling bored as I lean against Seth's arm as he plays with the bracelets that cover my right wrist. I look over at my family and smirk when I see Rosalie and Emmett kissing each other, Jasper having one arm around Alice's shoulder while the other carves things into the metal bench with his nails and Edward and Bella are just staring into each other's eyes. We all stop what we are doing when a familiar voice is heard. "What did they do this time?" The soft voice of Carlisle asks as he approaches with another person.

"I will let them explain it to you. They refuse to give me all of the details and I only have what I have been told by witnesses." The other person says to Carlisle before they open the door and we all straighten up to look at him properly. "Do you want to explain to your father why you are all currently here?" The balding chubby man says and I see out of the corner of my eye, Edward try to hide the twitch of his lips.

"Well?" Carlisle asks after it becomes clear that none of us are going to answer the other man. We all look like we are going to continue saying nothing until Alice and I catch each other's eye and a plan forms in my head. I see Alice nod almost imperceptibly before turning to face one of our siblings who we both know would accept the blame and be accepted as the cause of the problem.

"It was Emmett's fault!" Alice and I chorused at once, glaring at the now shocked Emmett. At his gaze we struggled to avoid laughing and somehow, Emmett began to look guilty, my guess is that it has something to do with Jasper sending guilt his way.

"I am not asking whose fault it is girls, I am asking you what happened" Carlisle stated and Alice and I looked at each other once more. Alice nods at me and so I begin to tell the tale of what happened for us – the perfect children with the perfect grades – to end up in a police holding cell almost one hundred miles away from our home when we were meant to be in school.

"Well, it is a long story. And for it to make sense, I will have to go to the very beginning of our tale. Let me ask you this one question" I pause at this for a moment for dramatic effect "are you sure you want to go down this road?" I say with a small smirk on my otherwise serious face. I can see Carlisle's lips twitch in amusement before he nods and I turn to the impatient police officer who simply glares at me. "It all started this morning when..."

Hey guys, so this is a story that I have had stuck in my head for days after I read one like it about a week ago. This chapter is a flash forward and the next one will be the beginning of the actual story. I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. This is also a flash forward of a story that I am currently writing but haven't yet posted up but it is basically about Bree Tanner from Eclipse actually getting given the chance to learn the ways of the Cullen's like I always thought that she deserved and about how a certain werewolf imprints on her. That will be up within a week or so, I am just sorting out the details, I hope you like it Oh and I do not own Twilight and any of the characters that I have borrowed from the Twilight books or films. Thanks for reading and I will update either later today or tomorrow


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I don't know if anyone is actually going to read this story seeing as it has only just posted but thank you to all the ones that do read it and don't forget to review and follow Oh and I don't own Twilight

Chapter One Bree's Point of View

"Guys, I have the perfect idea!" I hear Emmett yell before he rushes upstairs into Jasper and Alice's bedroom where Jasper, Seth and I are currently sitting, doing our own things. I look up at him as I lean away from Seth's warm arms and wait for him to tell us all what his perfect idea is. "Rosie, Alice, Eddie, Dog come here. I can't tell you until everyone's here." He says, plopping himself down onto the sofa as everyone makes their way into the large room. "Okay, so I was checking my emails two minutes ago and I received one from an unnamed source that had a genius idea. We are going to go to Wal-Mart in the morning and do this list right here." He says proudly offering us all a printed out piece of paper with a list of sixty things to do in Wal-Mart that will get you kicked out.

"We have school tomorrow Emmett" Edward says in what I call his mature voice, which he normally uses on Emmett or me when we try to do something stupid.

"Right of course Edward, because we haven't attended high school twenty times" Alice says in a sarcastic voice and Edward glares at her but doesn't oppose to Emmett's idea anymore. "Besides I have already seen that we will be going and we will all enjoy ourselves and there will even be a few added things to the list." Alice says before continuing "and you will come up with some of them Edward" Alice smirks at him before turning to Emmett with a nod, saying that we will definitely all be going to Wal-Mart to complete this list.

"What time do we leave?" Seth says from his spot on the floor behind me, pulling me back gently so that my back was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around my stomach, playing absentmindedly with the collection of bracelets that I have on my left wrist.

"We need to leave at about eight in the morning because the list is already long and Alice said we are going to add more to it and we also need to travel about a hundred miles to make sure that we don't see anyone we will recognise or risk word getting back to Carlisle and definitely not Esme." Emmett says in answer and we all nod in agreement, knowing that if our adopted mother found out that we had behaved in the embarrassing ways that this list in our hands demanded then we would all have hell to pay.

We spent the rest of the night doing any assignments that were needed and then planning out who was going to do what number on the list. By the time that was all done, we played games on the multiple different consoles that were stationed around the house.

At half seven in the morning, we all decided to begin to get ready and meet in the garage at eight o clock when we had everything we needed for the rest of the day. At five to eight, I was sitting in the back of Alice's canary coloured Porsche with Seth sitting next to me. Today was one of the rare days that Alice was letting Jasper drive her precious car and so he was sat in the driver's seat with Alice next to him, one hand on the wheel, the other on the headrest behind Alice as he backs out of the large garage. He spins the car around easily so we are facing the road before pressing down on the accelerator and speeding down the winding driveway. We are followed by Rosalie's red convertible that is driving her and Emmett, and Edward's Volvo that is holding himself, Bella, and Jacob.

"If we do get caught, who are we going to blame?" Jasper asks then, turning to face Alice as we pull onto the motorway heading out of town and Alice looks out the window before closing her eyes.

"We blame it on Emmett. It was his idea and he will accept it as his if we blame it on him. Plus, out of our family it is probably the most likely to be Emmett, Bree or me that would come up with an idea like this." Alice says after a moment and all four of us nod in agreement about who the troublemakers in this family were. "But Emmett may be the one to take the blame and he was the one with the idea to back that accusation up, Bree and I are really the ones who will be in charge. We decide when we do what number and when." Alice explains looking at me in the rear-view mirror that she has moved so that she can look at it and I nod my head, agreeing with her.

We eventually pull up to the large shop and climb out of the cars gracefully and head over to where the map of the shop is and wait for a minute until the others join us there and we once again go over our plan.


	3. Chapter 2

*Authors note at end*

Chapter Two Bree's POV

I try to stifle a laugh as Jasper turns to face all of my siblings and the wolf humans- as I had taken to calling them- once we are all gathered in front of the sign. "As you can all see, we are currently in this position right here" he says in what I refer to as his military voice, while pointing with a stick that he had picked up somewhere nearby, to the We Are Here sign that was on the map. "Alice, can you hand everyone the list please?" He asks, turning slightly to face his mate who nods, also trying to stop a laugh from coming out as she hands all of us the list that she printed off while we were still at our house. "Now, the first thing on your list that Alice has just given to you all is to race shopping carts all around Wal-Mart. As there are so many of us, we will be doing it in pairs. These pairs will be mates and Jared and Paul." Jasper explains "So Alice will be with me, Renesmee with Jacob, Bree with Seth and so on. The winning pair gets to choose which number we do next and who does it. The rules of this race are simple. One: You must go through all of the aisles and pick up when item from the end of the aisle to prove it, second: You must use the speed of a human, lastly: you must park the cart here and take the money back out to finish the race. Failure to comply by these rules will lead to you loosing and having to do one dare from each couple. Is that understood?" Jasper questions, eying us all and we nod. "Good, the carts are located right here" Jasper states, using his cane like stick to point to where the carts are. "The race begins when we are all here and it ends when the first couple or Jared and Paul reach here and park and take the money out." Again we all nod in understanding and Jasper lets a smirk fall onto his face "Fallout!" He commands and we all do as he says, heading to just inside the store past the checkouts where the shopping carts are located. Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Leah, Jared and I climb into the carts once Edward gives us the all clear for staff near us and the boys get ready to push the cart. "Remember, human speed." Jasper cautions "ready, and go!" He calls and we push off at a slow pace to us but probably fast for humans.

Leah and Embry are in the lead by the time we reach the first aisle and Bella and Edward are last. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Seth and I are all level with each other however Seth and I pull ahead when the others stop to pick which object they want however, Seth and I who are on the edge near the shelf so I can just grab the first object I pick up which just so happens to be a screwdriver. I notice that we are in the home improvement aisle. We rush as fast as it would seem possible for a human Seth's size pushing me and a cart. "Come on Seth, we can do it. Stay close to the aisle edges so that we can grab things without having to stop to pick them." I say, forming a plan, we overpass Leah and Embry when we reach the grocery aisle and I pick up a cucumber, not bothering to stop. People look torn between yelling at us and laughing at us. Seth has to skid to a stop when another cart is pushed in front of ours. I glare at Rosalie and Emmett as they overtake us.

"Damn!" Seth curses and I look behind us to find a Wal-Mart employee chasing us. "Grab something quick, we only have two aisles to go." Seth urges and I grab a fluffy unicorn before we set off slightly faster than we were before. We manage to catch up with Rosalie and Emmett in the beauty department and I pick up a set of curling wands. We are now drawn with Emmett and Rosalie and we both pull up to the carts. I jump out quickly whilst Seth is putting it back in its place and he quickly takes the money out. Rosalie and I look at each other warily, unsure of who got the money out first.

"It was a draw" we both say at the same time and all four of us nod in agreement.

"So do we all decide who we are going to get to do the next thing or?" I ask curiously and Emmett shrugs, Seth just looks confused and Rosalie nods. "Okay, so is there anyone that you guys want to get?" I ask Rosalie and Emmett. This time it is Rosalie who shrugs and Emmett who answers.

"Edward and Bella" Emmett states and when he looks down at the list, and points to a number so that no one can hear it until they all arrive. I look at the number he has chosen and can't help the laugh that escapes me, even as I put a shield around us all so that our thoughts aren't heard by Edward. My shield isn't as strong as Bella's but it does the job well enough. Once everyone has arrived, they look to us to see who won. "It was a draw; we all got here at the same time and got the money and objects out. So we all decided on who has to do the next number. Our decision is Eddie and Bells. They will be doing number..."

Hey guys so I know that I haven't updated in a few days, but I didn't think anyone was reading this. That is until I checked and I had over three hundred views and two reviews. So this is dedicated to jeangary28 and viequalzpain who made me realise that people are actually reading this. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that are from that universe. The only one I own is the officer from the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so to whoever is reading this, I know I only updated this yesterday but I just could not stop writing until I finished this chapter and I have finally finished. So here is chapter three. Enjoy, favourite, follow, review and share

Chapter Three Bella's Point of View

"So our decision is Eddie and Bells. They will be doing number seven" Emmett says and I look down at the list reading number seven and I glare at my brother in law slash adopted brother. Edward and I have both mentioned more than once, our strong dislike for the book and film series Harry Potter and now they want us to do this?

"And remember, you will have to do a dare from everyone else if you don't do this" Bree adds with a smirk as Seth pulls her to him sweetly. "And if Alice, Emmett and myself is going to give you a dare, I can only begin to imagine what you would have to do" I glare at my youngest looking sister as she smiles back innocently, the smirk all but completely gone from her pretty, youthful face.

"She's right Edward. If we don't do this, then the dare will be ten times worse. When her, Emmett and Alice plan together they are truly unstoppable until they get what they want." I say to Edward as I stare at my deceivingly innocent sibling who nods in agreement, her head tilted as if pitying me. Alice hands Edward a bag and we both look in it to find two wands and two sets of clothing. "How did you?" I ask before shaking my head, it's Alice. "Come on. Let's just get this over with" I grumble to Edward who nods and we make our way to the changing rooms to get into our costumes. Once we are changed, I step out and Edward is waiting for me like the gentleman he is.

"Are you ready?" He asks me as he fixes his Slytherin tie and I nod reluctantly. "Where are we meant to do this Alice?" He asks then to my sister who is on the other side of the shop. Her reply is instant and can easily be heard with our supernaturally enhanced hearing.

We begin to make our way towards the toy aisle and when there we begin to cause a scene by yelling spells that we remembered from the films and books. "Stupify!" Edward yells and I dramatically dive out of the way of the imaginary spell and throw a petrificus totalas at him. "This is from the Lord Voldemort!" He shouts loudly before "Avada Kedava" I allow the 'spell' to hit me and fall down to the ground dead. I stay there for a few moments before Edward offers me his hand and I accept. We run off at human speed after doing a quick bow to the crowd that were now clapping.

We change back into our actual clothes and make our way back to our family who are laughing at us. "What's next?" Paul asks Alice who looks down at her list before thinking. "Can we do number fourteen?" He asks and we all nod our heads in agreement. This one involved all of us and so we would all be equally embarrassed at the next thing to do on the list.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in, like, a week but I have been visiting my mother for Christmas and didn't have any time to post this. But I just got back today and decided to post so here is Chapter Four. Hope you enjoy, follow, favourite and review

Chapter Four Bree's POV

"Come on. We need to get changed, we cannot do number fourteen in these clothes" Alice says and Rosalie nods in agreement and because no one wants to argue with Alice and Rosalie when our outfits are perfectly fine with this number on the list or point out that we probably couldn't get any nicer clothes here than what we are currently wearing, we all follow the already walking couple. Once we reach the clothing aisle, Alice and Rosalie are going through the clothing racks. Alice is looking focused, trying to keep the look of disgust off of her face and Rosalie isn't even trying to do that. She is not even looking at the clothes and is going through them with her hands barely touching the clothes. Alice places a simple blue and white checkered shirt, a white pair of jeans with a brown belt, a blue and white striped bag and white wedges into Bella's hands and she leaves to go buy them and then change. Rosalie hands me a dark blue dress with white polka dots on it, a light pink, three quarter sleeved blazer and a blue pair of four inch heeled peep toe shoes the same shade of blue as the dress.

I walk over to Jasper and hold my hand out expectantly. He looks down at me before sighing and putting his left hand into his pocket where he pulls out his wallet and hands me one of the many cards in it. "Thank you" I call to him as I go to leave only to be stopped by Alice's hand on my arm. I turn to face her and wait for her to say whatever it is that she needs to.

"Jasper needs to go with you. The checkout person is going to think you stole it as it is in a man's name. Jasper needs to prove to them that it is his card that you are using and that you have permission to use it." I let out a frustrated sigh at that but wait while Jasper is given clothes from his mate.

"Why do I always get accused of stealing credit cards and none of the others do? It is so not fair" I whine to him as we walk side by side, his tall frame towering over my much shorter one. He lets out a little laugh whilst we queue in the busy checkout area.

"Because you are tiny Bree, you aren't physically old enough to have a credit card. Plus, you have that devious sneaky thing that makes people think that they are either dealing with someone who has escaped juvenile detention or has yet to be caught." I laugh at his assessment of me but can't help agreeing with it.

"I guess" I say and move forwards slightly as someone else is served and leaves the queue. "Why did I have to get turned when I was only fourteen?" I question with a sigh. "She couldn't have waited maybe a year could she?" I sigh to myself and Jasper puts his left hand on my shoulder to turn me around so that I am facing him.

"I wouldn't have you any other way though Bree. At fourteen, you make the perfect little sister to me. People were becoming suspicious of how Carlisle and Esme only seem to 'adopt' people between seventeen and nineteen. So you are a change to that also. And do I even need to tell you about Rosalie?" He questions and I shake my head no, already knowing the thoughts of the blond haired beauty that concern me. "Bree, you have changed this family for the better. None of us would have you any different" He says earnestly while placing his hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at him.

"And Seth, does he not wish I could change, become someone else?" I ask Jasper nervously, wanting to know the answer to this question and knowing that only Jasper and Edward could tell me the answer. "Does he not wish that one day, even though we are both still young that I would be able to have children? That I could continue his bloodline as an imprint is supposed to do?" I ask after a moment of hesitation, speaking so quiet that it is barely a murmur to the humans surrounding us.

"Seth loves you Bree, you know that. Why are you worrying about this now?" He asks me as we absently move forward in the queue, placing our stuff on the counter together without breaking eye contact with the other. "Is this because of Leah? Or has Seth told you he wishes that you could do that?" He questions me, anger forming in him and spreading to me due to his gift and I look away from him to try and distance myself from the force. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get out and affect you." Jasper apologises to me and I feel the anger dissipate from within me.

"No, Seth has not said anything about it, but just because someone doesn't say something it doesn't mean that they are not thinking it. This family knows that better than anyone Jas" I say, handing the card over to the checkout lady who has just scanned our clothing. "I know he loves me, but that doesn't mean that he can't dislike certain aspects about me. Like the fact that I can't cook." I say with a small smile at the end to try and alleviate the sadness within me at the thought of Seth not liking me. Jasper lets a small smile form on his pale face and nods in agreement, pulling me so that I am within his arms and pressing a light kiss on the top of my head in a rare display of affection.

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart, have a good day" The checkout person says then, handing us our two bags and the card. We thank her as we both make our way to the changing rooms. We are there when a thought occurs to me. Jasper raises an eyebrow in silent query at my sudden confusion.

"The lady never asked for proof that I didn't steal the card" I say in response and we turn to where Alice is facing us, waiting patiently away from the others. I let a smile show on my face. "Thank you Alice. I needed that" I say as I leave Jasper's side to go to his mate and give her a hug before taking my bag off of Jasper and going to change.

Authors Note

So I know that this isn't them actually doing anything funny, but I just wanted to show some more of the relationship between Jasper and Bree. I know that this chapter isn't funny, but it does tie in with the other story that I am writing which is kind of like a prequel to this story, but I wanted to finish writing that before posting it. I only have about seven or eight chapters left of that so it will probably be up in a few weeks. You don't have to wait until then to read this though because apart from one or two chapters like this one, it doesn't tie into it besides Seth and Bree are explained and that's it. Well, anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this so far. Please review and favourite.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I come out of the changing rooms once I am in the dress and shoes and walk over to where everyone apart from Jared and Paul who by the sounds of things are still in the changing rooms getting into whatever outfits were handed out to them. "Is everyone clear on what they must do for this one?" Alice asks and we all nod our heads to show that we do and our enhanced hearing picks up Jared and Paul's agreement as well. We wait for about five more minutes until Jared and Paul exit the changing rooms and we begin the next number on our list.

Using vampire speed, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward remove the mannequins from their places in the display windows and we all take our places, posing in a typical mannequin fashion. This number was pretty simple and easy for the vampire members of our little group because we don't even need to breathe and we are at ease with not moving a muscle, however I could see that the wolf humans were finding it a lot harder to do and I could see the miniscule movements that they did so they were not completely still like my family was but it was only detected by vampire eyesight and not the humans. "I do not get paid enough to do this job" Comes Emmett's voice after about ten minutes when a large group of students have stopped to look at the clothes we wore. They startle at the loud voice and look around them curiously before looking around them to try and locate the owner of the voice.

"I know, but we need a job and this was the only one that would take someone with no qualifications except being pretty." Rosalie joins in, turning to face her mate and places a hand on his shoulder in an act of sympathy. The students are eyeing us confused as we all take turns fake comforting Emmett.

"At least you know you are pretty Em. The job of a mannequin is extremely competitive and most people don't even get passed the first stage of the interview process." Is Alice's remark and she is followed by Bella.

"Yeah, you remember Mike Newton from high school? He applied for this job and couldn't even get to the assistant manager of Wal-Mart. Can you even begin to imagine what he must have felt like getting told he was not hot enough to be a mannequin, only to find out the one guy you are most jealous of got the job instead? You didn't have to feel like that" Bella says with a humorous look on her face and this makes both Emmett and Edward grin in response.

"Em, you have just got to man up and do the job. It's only three more shifts and then we will have saved enough money for the new paintball guns that we need. Just think how good you will feel when you are being pelted by paintballs that come from guns that you bought with hard earned money." Jasper says to him with a definitive nod of his head as he speaks. From the corner of my eye, I can see that the students are watching us with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I would not get pelted Jazzy, I am the master of paintball and I win every time, you will be the one to feel the pride of getting shot multiple times with a gun that you worked hard to get." Emmett speaks up, a challenging look in his eyes which makes Jasper move so that he is standing at his tallest, squaring up to Emmett. By now, the students have taken out their phones and are currently filming the debate that has just begun between Jasper and Emmett and more people have started to gather around the display window that we are all currently at. Trying to keep us all on task, I turn slightly to Alice, waiting until she nods imperceptive to human eyes and I lean forward slightly so I am right in front of the students.

"Who do you think would win in a paintball match?" I question and they all turn their attention to me instead. To their credit, they seem to be thinking of answering me until Edward turns his back on them so that he is facing all of us.

"We have to go. The assistant manager is on his way." At his warning, everyone begins to step down except for Renesmee and I. Instead of stepping down like the others, we both jump down, Renesmee doing a front flip and I do a backwards one before we clasp each other's hands and do a little bow to them before following our siblings in my case and aunts and uncles and parents in hers.

Authors Note

Hey guys, I know that it has been like a month since I last updated this but I have been really busy and only just checked this now. I am so happy to say that I already have almost seven hundred views on this story so far which is a lot more than i ever expected while it has less than ten chapters so thank you all so much to those who read, favorite, follow, review and share this story. It means so much to me even though I only have three reviews so far, it still makes me happy. Hope everyone has a good night and i will be updating again sometime tomorrow or Sunday :) :)


End file.
